Changes
by night.nerd
Summary: Elena has completed the transition and is now living happily with Stefan. Damon, heartbroken, was left to stay in the Salvatore Boarding House. New faces arrive in Mystic Falls, including some familiar ones to Damon. New conflicts arise and new relationships are formed, leaving the small town of Mystic Falls forever changed. However, these changes may not be what they seem.
1. Chapter One: New Faces

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy!

~NN

* * *

Damon's Perspective

Of course it was Stefan. It was always going to be Stefan. I thought we had a special connection, something stronger, but I guess not. Here I am, once again, hurt and broken.

I throw the glass with all my strength, watching the crystal shards land on the stone floor with a musical sound. The scarlet liquid trickles down the wall, as if from the neck of a human. _You're hungry,_ a voice inside my head tells me. _You need to feed._

_What's the point? I lost Elena. There is no point anymore, _I reason with of her overwhelm me- her beautiful laugh, her radiant smile, her unyielding determination. The white-hot agony consumes me and I impulsively walk out the door, trying to close it on all the pain I feel. I need to get out of there and forget Elena, if such a thing is even possible.

* * *

Juliette's Perspective

_Well, this is incredibly annoying, _I think as I glance around the Mystic Falls Grill. _Oh, I'm being compelled to pay a visit to Mystic Falls and deliver a message that doesn't even make sense to me. Joy! _

I sit down at the bar away from the rest of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls, not intending to ask for a drink. My alert senses reach out over the building, and I can feel everything. I can hear the flirty conversation of a couple sharing a table near the door. I can smell the greasy food being cooked in the kitchen and I can feel the warm blood pulsing through the veins of every single person in here. Most importantly, I can see a handsome man walk through the door.

His cobalt eyes seem to be set on something, but I can also tell that he has walls built up. He makes his way over to me and sits down next to me. "Can I buy you a drink?" His voice appears to be strong, but I can hear the subtext of agony in it. _He's hiding something, _I think.

"I don't really drink," I tell him. He leans towards me slightly, showing interest. In response, I take out paper and colored pencils from my purse to avoid getting closer to him. To most people, it would be odd to see those things in the purse of a woman in her early twenties, but sketching is one of the many things that I actually find joy in. My ice blue eyes quickly scan the room, looking for a subject to sketch. I decide on a delicate silver bracelet embedded with emeralds and diamonds that a blonde bartender is wearing. My fingers and the pencils begin an elegant dance on the paper, a picture forming beneath my fingertips.

The bartender approaches the stranger and I. "Can I get you anything?" she asks the man next to me with a very warm smile on her face, trying to attract his attention.

His eyes are still focused on my hands and the picture I'm trying to hide with them. I couldn't let the bartender know I was drawing her bracelet; that would make me seem like a stalker. As he orders his drink, I focus on her bracelet, absorbing all the minor details. She walks away as I put the final touches on the sketch.

"You're good," he tells me, his eyes still trained on the paper.

"Thanks," I say, studying the drawing. "So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Damon Salvatore. And yours?" He leaned in even closer to me, his hand resting near mine. Our faces were inches apart and he gazed into my eyes. I looked down shyly.

"Juliette Bouvier," I tell him, not deterred by his charm. Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself. I returned my attention to the bartender's wrist as she brought Damon his drink. My eyes widen in recognition. "That bracelet…" I murmur, trying to place it somewhere in my accumulation of memories. "I know that bracelet…"

Damon glanced down at my drawing, and I saw the shock in his features. "Juliette," he said, taking my face in his hands and tilting it so I was looking directly into his eyes, "How do you know that piece of jewelry?" His pupils were dilating rapidly. I was being compelled.

"I don't know," I tell him through gritted teeth. "All I know is it has some relation to vampires."

"How do you know about vampires?" he demands.

I try to keep silent for as long as possible, but the words force their way out of my mouth. "I am one."

* * *

Elena's Perspective

I was still adjusting to vampire life, but Stefan seems to think I've gotten the hang of it relatively quickly. We avoid feeding on humans and focus entirely on animals. We support each other and I have found that I am happy with him.

Despite choosing Stefan, I am still concerned about Damon. He seemed so hurt and I was afraid that he is unable to cope with it. I never wanted to harm him, but it probably would have hurt more if I had continued with both of them. I needed to make a choice, and, unlike Katherine, I was strong enough to make a choice. I just hope Damon will recover.

Stefan and I now live a little while away from Mystic Falls, but close enough to be able to get there quickly if there is trouble. We decided that this was best, so we could give Damon time and see if we could get away from the chaos for a little while. We needed a break.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan places his hand on my waist, drawing me near to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Mystic Falls," I tell him. I hear a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Absolutely anyone," Stefan tells me honestly before he goes and opens the door. Bronze ringlets frame her face and cascade down her back, just past her elbows. The girl at the door has intense green eyes that met mine with a determination.

"Do you know where I can find Damon Salvatore?" she asks, her eyes darting between Stefan and me.

"Why would you be looking for Damon?" I ask her, trying to conceal my surprise that somebody would just appear at our doorstep asking for Damon.

"Long story. Do you know where he is?" she asks, undeterred.

"We have time for a long story," Stefan says, not recognizing this girl who looked either in her late teens or early twenties.

"Long story short," she began, "I met Damon sometime in the 1900s and I haven't seen him since. I thought I would pay a visit. Do you know where I can find him?"

Stefan looked at me and shrugged slightly. "Damon currently resides in Mystic Falls."

"Thank you," this stranger tells us before turning on her heel and running into the woods with inhuman speed.

"I'll ask my brother what that was about," Stefan told me. I kept seeing the mysterious girl's face in my mind, pondering who she could be and what she wanted with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked it! I came up with this idea a while ago with my friend and I'm just now starting to write it. Due to the fact that I am also writing my other fic (Petrova, which I hope you'll check out after this!), which I will update frequently because I have another author that gets on my case if I don't write my chapters fast enough, and that I am also trying to write an actual book, updates may be a little slow, but please be patient! I swear I have a ton of great stuff planned for this fic. :) I also apologize if this chapter was a little short... I believe the next one is longer :)

Thank you for reading and please review!

~NN


	2. Chapter Two: Sparks Fly

**Damon's Perspective**

"You're a vampire. Then how can you be compelled?" I raise my eyebrows, silently threatening to compel Juliette if she wouldn't tell me.

"I was cursed. The specifics are still unclear, even to me, but one of the curses that was placed upon me was that I can be compelled," she explains, pushing her long blonde hair out of her ice blue eyes.

"What else?" I ask.

"I'm not quite sure. I learn new things about it every once in a while, but not very often." I can tell she is frustrated with the situation.

"What else do you know about it?" I repeat.

"I plead the fifth," she tells me sarcastically. I let the topic drop. Juliette is looking at the floor, trying to avoid my eyes. _I intimidate her_, I realize. She is leaned slightly away from me and I can see a look in her eyes that reminds me of animals when they are being preyed upon.

"Juliette," I say, once again taking her face in my hands. She flinches slightly and meets my eyes with narrowed ones, "I need you to come back with me to my house." I can feel my pupils dilating, forcing her to do my will.

She hisses slightly under her breath. "For how long?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Until I say you can leave." I know it may be cruel to Juliette, but I need a distraction from the pain Elena abandoned me with. I don't think Elena ever understood how much I cared for her, and now that misunderstanding has left me alone. I need a distraction, and Juliette may be the perfect one.

**Rhette's Perspective**

I was lounging on the soft, leather couch when Damon Salvatore walks in with a blonde girl following behind him reluctantly. His cobalt eyes focus on me and widen, his mouth slightly agape. "Rhette," he mutters, uncomprehending. "I thought you were dead."

"Technically, I am," I tell him, smiling widely.

"You mean you're a vampire?"

"Close. Not quite." I stand up and walk over to where he is standing.

"Well, you're not a werewolf because werewolves age and the last time I saw you was the early nineteen hundreds," he theorizes aloud.

"Again, close." I can see him slowly figuring it out. He takes a small step backwards in surprise.

"You're a hybrid," he tells me, stating the obvious.

"Yes. It's a long story. I'll explain some other time." I shrug and walk forward to him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist in a warm embrace. Just then I notice the blonde girl again, who is still silent and standing near the door. She is looking out at it longingly, her observant eyes trained on some object in the distance. Shivers go down my spine and I notice that she looks familiar. I can't quite place her face however.

"I'll hold you to that." Damon winks at me, releases me from our embrace, and then he turns once again to the girl. "Juliette, this is my friend Rhette. Rhette, what are you even doing here anyways?" He focuses his attention on me, his electrifying eyes meeting my eyes with a fierce intensity.

"I missed my friend."

He looks around dramatically before announcing, "I don't see any friend here." I laugh and he smiles, but I can see that his eyes wonder back to the other girl, Juliette.

"Well, I have a couple other things I have to do, and I really do need to go shopping. Being on the run can really tire you out, plus it really decreases your wardrobe selection. Would you mind if I stayed here for a while Damon?" I mimic his overdramatic actions, batting my eyelashes at him as a pleading little girl would do.

"Not at all." I lean up slightly to kiss him and he responds instantly, leaning down and wrapping his hands in my hair. _I haven't done this in almost a century,_ I think and I remember how good it is to be in Damon's arms once again.

I pull back and so does he, both of us smiling broadly. The blonde girl, Juliette, is looking away shyly, not quite sure about what to do in this situation. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the mall outside of town is calling. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I open the door and race out, running as quickly as I can. You would think that avoiding trees would be a difficult task, but when your senses are enhanced and you can comprehend everything at a faster pace, it's quite easy. As I run, I see pieces of memories in my head. A dead man wearing fashions from the early eighteen hundreds. A woman with vicious bite marks on her lifeless body, which was wearing clothes that were about ten years old. A man snapping my neck, but the pain is like a shot – quick.

I hear a voice to my left. "Rhette, love, is that you?"

**Juliette's Perspective**

Rhette closes the ornate door behind her, leaving a stunned Damon and me in the same large room. I stand there until I can't stand doing nothing anymore. I walk over to my purse and take out my sketching utensils. I sit and begin to draw another piece of jewelry, a sapphire necklace, that is embedded deep in my memory. I can't quite figure out how I know it. I close my eyes and visualize the necklace and I realize it is similar to the emerald bracelet I saw in the Mystic Falls Grill tonight. I squeeze my eyes tight, frustrated by the fact that I can't figure it out.

I open my eyes and meet a very close cobalt blue pair of eyes – Damon's. "Kiss me," he whispers. I lean back slightly, trying to put some distance between us. I mean, I'll admit I'm attracted to him, but you don't kiss someone that you've only known for a couple of hours. "Kiss me," he tells me again, his voice rising slightly with impatience. "Juliette, you can either kiss me by freewill or by compulsion. Your choice."

"You will have to compel me then," I hiss at him, repulsed by his sudden demand. "Though I don't understand why you would want to kiss me after you were having a hot make out session with that other girl, Rhette."

"Most people don't ask for a reason, especially for why I want to kiss them."

"Well I am. I barely know you and you're telling me to kiss you. It's very odd," I tell him and I can see curiosity in his eyes.

"Why? I'll tell you the truth Juliette because, honestly, you don't have anyone to tell. I am in love with this girl named Elena and I thought we had a special connection. She was in love with me, but you know what the problem was? The problem was my brother. She was, and still is, in love with him. She chose him over me. A century before Elena, I was in love with a woman named Katherine. Katherine claimed she had feelings for both me and my brother, but she always chose him. Love is a painful thing, but the physical aspects of it are so pleasurable. They act as a distraction."

"Is that all I am to you? A distraction?" I whisper.

"Yes." His pupils begin to dilate. "Now kiss me. Make me forget Elena and Katherine." I lean forward and press my lips to his gently. My whole body seems to be tingling and I feel as if I'm on fire. He pulls me closer to him and I rest my hands on his chest.

There is a knock on the door and Damon pulls back for a second to yell, "Come in!" He then returns to kissing me until he sees the figure at the door. Out of all the surprises tonight, this is the one that seems to shock him the most. "Imagine seeing you here," he mutters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter two is up! :) I haven't wrote chapter three yet, meaning it may be a while until the next update. Now the question is: who is at Damon's door? Tell me in a review or PM me what you think! Reviews mean the world to me :)  
~NN


End file.
